


Trup, denat i nieboszczyk w jednym

by The_Blue_Raven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, pisane nad spaghetti, winię Nichiko, zamiast liczyć statystyki piszemy fanfiki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven
Summary: Było ich trzech: Szerlok, Dżon i trup.I Mery.





	

Dżon i Szerlok stali nad trupem, kiwając w zamyśleniu głowami.  
– Tak, tak, mój drogi Łotsonie, denat z całą pewnością nie żyje.  
– O, Holmesie! – wykrzyknął Łotson z podziwem – Cóż za błyskotliwa dedukcja!  
– Powiem więcej, Łotsonie: denat prawdopodobnie został zabity…  
– Niemożliwe! Czym?  
Obydwa przyjrzeli się wystającej z piersi denata siekierze.  
– Przypuszczam – powiedział z namysłem Holmes – że został otruty.  
Ich rozważania przerwało pojawienie się Mery Łotson.  
– Łotsonie, łotsoń się! – rozkazała mężowi, odsuwając go na bok. Pochyliła się nad zwłokami. – Tak – stwierdziła po chwili – Trup nie żyje.  
– Ustaliliśmy to już – zauważył z dezaprobatą Szerlok.  
– A poza tym – dodała Mery, patrząc na wybałuszone oczy nieboszczyka – To mój kolega Majk, agent CIA.  
– Masz znajomych w CIA?! – Dżon spojrzał na małżonkę ze zdziwieniem.  
– Oczywiście. Każdy ma znajomych w pracy.  
– Pracujesz dla CIA?!!  
– To ściśle tajne.


End file.
